Secretos ocultos
by IceKura
Summary: -¡Vamos sube!- le dijo una voz de un niño - ¡Es perfecta!¡Ven a ver! - le seguia diciendo, asi que empezó a subir por las escaleras, hasta subir a la plataforma y quedarse parado frente una puerta. No habia nadie en ella - Vamos...abrela - le dijo la voz. Empezo a acercar lentamente la mano hacia el pomo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo o es que acaso no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?
1. Prologo

**Bueno es mi primer fic de Dinosaur King y espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Dinosaur King no me pertenecen a mí sino a loscreadores del Juego y posteriormente Anime.**

**La historia no sigue estrictamente el guión original y el pasado de varios personajes es cambiado...**

**Algunos de los episodios puede que se mesclen entre si en los capitulos que vaya subiendo, bueno les dejo ya con la historia **

_**IceKura**_

* * *

**Prologo.**

Max se había separado del grupo. Rex y Zoe trataron de buscarlo, cuando se toparon con el Stegosaurus cerca de un precipicio.

La Gang Alpha llegó poco después y materializaron a Terry, quién empezó atacando al Stegosaurus, el cual se defendió, enviando lejos al tiranosaurio…

Confundido, El Stegosaurus se volteó hacia Rex, quien había metido a Ace en la carta para poder materializarlo, cuando este de un golpe de cola, lo atacó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, haciendo que Rex soltara la carta y el dinoholder y cayera por el precipicio.

- ¡Rex, no! – gritó Zoe al ver como este caía

Zoe materializo a Paris y se dispuso a luchar con el Stegosaurus, junto a Max y Chong, que llegaron poco después.

* * *

Una nave estaba sobrevolando la zona y Seth era el piloto, había abandonado el laboratorio para evaluar al "Trio de 'cabezas huecas'" como les había nombrado el Dr. Z…

Fue entonces que vio que algo caía por el precipicio y se acercó con la nave para obtener más detalles, pudiendo identificar a Rex…

- _Ese chico…_ - Pensó mientras lo observaba con sorpresa.

* * *

Rex segía cayendo y no dudaba que a menos que un milagro ocurriera, acabaría muy mal herido, y posiblemente muerto. En eso pensaba cuando vio que una nave se acercaba a él, esta disminuía un poco la velocidad y ofrecía su ala a Rex, a la cuál este se agarró, agradeciendo mentalmente al piloto, al cuál su rostro no podía ver desde su posición.

La nave tomo altura de nuevo y dejo a Rex en tierra firme en otro lugar cerca del mismo precipicio, sin parar el motor. Rex una vez en tierra observó al piloto. Era un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabellos y ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas rojas en su rostro.

Rex le sonrió agradecido, lo que Seth respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y se dispuso a partir, para continuar con su misión allí. Enese entonces Rex cayó en la cuenta de un detalle, que había pasado por alto, ya que había estado concentrado en no caerse del ala. Y es que en la nave había un símbolo, uno que conocía muy bien, el símbolo de la Gang Alpha…

-_ ¿Porqué me habrá ayudado ese hombre?_ – Se preguntó Rex

* * *

El combate había terminado y el Stegosaurus pertenecía ahora al Team-D, una nave se acercó al lugar y recogió a los de la Gang Alpha. Max y zoe habían ganado la batalla, pero habían perdido a Rex. Zoe se acercó al precipicio y cogió el Dinoholder de Rex y la carta de Ace…

Piip- piip… Piip-piip. Recibieron una llamada del laboratorio

- Si… hola hermana, señor Taylor – dijo Zoe, aparentando naturalidad

- Hola Zoe, dime ¿Obtubisteis la carta del dinosaurio? – pregunto Resee

- Si, pero… - dijo Max

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto nuevamente Resee

- Bueno, veras… Resulta que Rex… - empezó Zoe

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Rex? – pregunto esta vez el Señor Taylor

- Rex se cayó... – dijo Max esta vez, mientras ocultaba sus ojos – por el precipicio…

Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que Resee finalmente respondió:

- Zoe, Max… Esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia… - dijo esta con tono de enfado

- No es ninguna broma, hermana. De verdad que se cayó… - dijo zoe incapaz de terminar la frase

- Entonces dime, Zoe. ¿Si de verdad se cayó por el precipicio, que hace Rex detrás vuestro? – le contestó Resee señalando con el dedo en la dirección que había dicho.

- ¿Eh, Rex? – pregunto Max volteándose a ver - ¡Rex! – dijo con entusiasmo mientras se lanzaba encima de este para abrazarlo.

- Lo siento mucho, el haberos preocupado – dijo Rex una vez pudozafarse al abrazo de Max - Resee, señor Taylor, Max y Zoe no les mintieron, ciertamente me caí, pero una persona me ayudo a volver aquí... – medio- explicó Rex – _pro algún motivo, siento que no debo decirles que ese hombre pertenece a la Gang Alpha…_

Después de dar las explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, los chicos del Team-D, regresaron al laboratorio y a sus respectivas casas…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la nave de la Gang Alpha…

- El Dr. Z nos va a regañar de nuevo… - dijo Úrsula con pesadez…

- Si… volvimos a fallar de nuevo… - dijo esta vez Zander

Ed quien no había dicho nada, se encontraba viendo con interés a la persona que los recogió…

-Oye, Seth… - dijo Ed – Pareces estar contento…

Ante lo dicho por su compañero Úrsula y Zander se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron curiosos a Seth…

- ¿Pero que dices Ed? Yo no veo diferencia laguna en su rostro siempre serio… - dijo Úrsula mientras ella y Zander regresaban a sus respectivos asientos.

Ante tales comentarios Seth los miró por un segundo por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a centrar se vista al frente…

- _Me alegró verte de nuevo… _- pensó Seth – _Rex._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews al respecto. Se los agradeceria mucho y perdón por las faltas que pueda haber...**

**IceKura.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - la casita del árbol

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y que sigan mi historia. **

**Y por favor dejen se reviews**

**IceKura**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La casita del árbol**

Unos días después de los sucesos en Camboya…

- Rex ha estado muy meditabundo en algo – comentó de pronto Zoe, sentada en el sofá del salón de la casa de los Taylor

- Si – le contesto Max, observando a Chong mientras comía – lleva así desde que volvimos de Camboya

- Talvez deberíamos distraerle un poco yendo al megacentro, a tomar algo o comprar algún libro – sugirió Zoe

- Si – dijo Max volteándose hacia esta – parece buena idea…

-¿Qué es buena idea? – preguntó Rex, mientras entraba al salón.

Max y Zoe se miraron y sonrieron para si

- Rex ¿Te apetece ir al megacentro a tomar olgo o comprar algún libro? – preguntó Zoe

- Claro, estaría bien – le contestó este

Llevaban una hora paseando por el megacentro y aún que Rex parecía distraído, este seguía pensando en el hombre que lo salvo…

- ¡Ya sé dónde podemos ir! – dijo de pronto Zoe, captando la atención de ambos chicos – Hace poco abrieron una cafetería, dos calles más adelante

- Bien, vayamos allí – dijo Max

Los chicos del Team-D se dirigían a hacia la cafetería que había nombrado Zoe como "Blue Wall" (Muro azul) en honor a la gigantesca pecera en el interior que separaba en dos el local.

Rex estaba distraído, observando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, cuando vio que un hombre de pelo azulado y una extraña túnica morada pasaba por un lado de la calle y se metia en un callejón.

- _Es ese hombre_ – pensó y sin dudarlo corrió en dirección hacia donde el hombre había desaparecido…

- Rex ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Max

- Lo siento chicos, hay algo que debo hacer antes. Seguid sin mí, nos encontraremos en la cafetería más tarde – dijo Rex sin dejar de correr y siendo seguido por Ace...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el escondite de la Gang Alpha

- ¡Oye, Rod! ¿Sabes dónde está Seth? – preguntó el Dr. Z a su nieto

- Dijo que le faltaban unas piezas y fue a la ciudad a comprarlas – le contestó este

- ¡Oh! Bien, avísame cuando regrese

- Si, abuelo

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

- Espere, por favor – dijo Rex sin dejar de correr por la calle

- ¿Eh, te refieres a mí? - preguntó Seth volteándose hacia Rex

- Si… - dijo Rex con decisión acabando de llegar junto a él

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

- Preguntarle el por qué lo hizo, siendo usted un miembro de la Gang Alpha – Ante la pregunta de Rex, Seth sonrió.

- Cierto, pertenezco a la Gang Alpha. Pero no podía dejarte caer una vez te había visto, Rex. Luego tendría remordimientos por no hacerlo.

- ¿Eh, como sabe mí nombre?

- No puedo decirte eso, Rex – dijo Seth. Busco algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró le dijo – Toma, esto es tuyo – le entrego un objeto

Rex lo miró extrañado a él y al objeto redondo, que tenía en la mano, no recordaba tal cosa, aunque esto no le era tan extraño a él…

- ¿Si es mío, como es qué lo tenía usted? – pregunto Rex

- Tu mismo me lo diste, la última vez que nos vimos – sonrió Seth – Se hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, nos volveremos a ver… Rex

* * *

Continuaba atravesando el denso bosque, retirando las brancas de los árboles y los arbustos que se encontraban en su camino, hasta que llegó ante un árbol, donde había una pequeña casita de madera, alguien lo llamaba y le había guiado hasta allí – _Ven, ven, sígueme_ – era lo que decía la voz extraña y a la vez familiar para él – _Vamos, sube_ le seguían diciendo…

Era pasada la medianoche y Rex se movía inquieto en la cama hasta que se despertó, sudando. Nuevamente, había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, el mismo recorrido, la misma casa en el árbol, la misma voz que lo incitaba a entrar en ella y para cuando casi llegaba a la cima despertaba…

* * *

La señora Taylor, había ido de viaje dejando a su marido y a su hijo, junto a Rex al cuidado de la casa y esos tres la habían dejado patas arriba. El señor Taylor no se encontraba en la casa, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Max, abrió la puerta y observando al interior dijo:

- Max, ¿Se puede saber cómo podéis vivir así? – cuestionó Zoe el resto de la casa esta hecho un desastre, tu padre ha desaparecido, y ¿Dónde está Rex?

- Mi padre dijo que iba al laboratorio y Rex debe de estar en su habitación…

- Bien, iré a verlo a él, mientras tanto empieza a recoger todo el desastre que hay en esta habitación

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Rex y golpeó. Rex abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

- Rex, creo que deberías… se quedo muda al ver su impecable y ordenada habitación – Woah, es increíble como la tienes – dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde habían unos folios en él.

- Gracias – Dijo Rex mientras la seguía hasta su escritorio

- ¡Woah, Rex! ¿Lo hiciste tú? – dijo Zoe cuando vio uno de los dibujos que había en el escritorio

- Si, llevo varios días soñando con ella, así que decidí dibujarla

- Es increíble, deberíamos ir a enseñársela a los demás, Max mira esto – Dijo cuándo lo vio entrar olvidándose del desastroso aspecto de la casa.

En diez minutos ya estaban en el laboratorio…

- Resee, señor Taylor, mirad el dibujo que hizo Rex, a que es genial – dijo Zoe al entrar, siendo seguida por los chicos, y entregándole el dibujo al señor Taylor, mientras Resee los ignoraba…

Excelente dibujo, si me permites decir. Si tuviésemos un árbol así en el patio, yo también le habría construido una hermosa caseta…

- ¿Una caseta? ¿En un árbol? – dijo Resee dejando lo que hacía con el ordenador, acercándose al señor Taylor, quitándole la hoja de las manos, la cual observo realmente sorprendida

- Lo ves Rex, incluso impresionaste a mi hermana – comento Zoe volteándose a verle, mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

- Rex, esto lo dibujaste tú… dijo seriamente Resee

- Si, he estado soñando con ella desde hace un par de días, así que…

- Soñando, dices – lo interrumpio Resee, luego se acercó a su ordenador y tecleó algo en él. Poco después el Profesor Owen aparecía en pantalla.

- Resee, ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia? – pregunto este

- Profesor, lo llame por esto – dijo con firmeza, mostrando el dibujo de Rex

El Profesor Owen observó el dibujo detenidamente y su semblante alegre cambió a uno totalmente serio.

- Padre, Resee ¿Hay algún problema con el dibujo? – preguntó Rex algo inquieto por la reacción de ambos

- No Rex, no hay ningún problema con él, pero hay un lugar al que deberías acompañarnos… - dijo Resee seriamente a lo que le Profesor asintió conforme a lo dicho.

* * *

**Bueno, ya diran si les ha gustado o no. **

**Para cualquier duda contactenme y intentare disuadirla.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**IceKura**


End file.
